Rosa y Chocolate
by Moonyloveforever
Summary: Remus Lupin es un Merodeador y como tal tiene su lado comico solo que su timidez no lo ayuda mucho sin embargo conocera a alguien que le ayudara a sacar ese lado a relucir ¡vamos demuestra por que eres un Merodeador!entren y Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Hola yo soy Remus Lupin que hago en estos momentos fácil disfruto de una linda y majestuosa junta para la Orden del Fénix aunque claro la disfrutaría mas si ya hubiera comenzado, pero no la junta no comienza por que por que nos falta alguien que se acaba de unir a la orden cuando se uno hace como tres semanas solo que en las juntas pasadas no pude venir, la primera una misión y en la otra por que me recuperaba de la noche de Luna llena por que Luna Llena por que señores yo soy un Licántropo o hombre Lobo algo que no me gusta de mi yo me considero un hombre tranquilo o como Sirius uno mas bien el ultimo de mis mejores amigos por que la rata ya no lo es a como les decía un aburrido asi dice sirius que soy pero que podemos hacer y bueno como toda persona yo tambien tengo una adicción y esa adicción es el "CHOCOLTE" si mi fiel amigo el chocolate cuantos momentos divertidos hemos compartidos junto si mucho… a como les decía llevamos esperando media hora a la persona que falta para dar inicio a la junta pero esa persona es algo impuntual que hasta ahora no a llegado que curioso no les parece según Sirius esa persona podrid ser mi alma gemela pero saben yo no soy una persona normal aunque muchos digan que si además el amor no es para mi a no señores! Lo siento me e exaltado un poco por lo que veo todos están realmente aburridos, veo a Molly habla con su hijo Bill acerca de su pelo "que si esta muy largo" bueno aunque en realidad esta largo veo a Arthur el cual platica con Moody, a Snape que no habla con nadie estoy seguro que nadie quisiera hablar con el no por el momento, Kingsley habla con Dumbledore y sirius pues llevan buscando otro país para decir que se encuentre Sirius pues lo siguen buscando y yo, yo estoy perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que todos escuchamos un timbre y las leperadas de la madre de Sirius a decir verdad nunca me callo bien siempre con cara de asco e insultando a todo aquel que no fuera sangre limpia"

¡CUANTAS VECES NO HE DICHO QUE TOQUEN EL TIMBRE!-dice molesto Sirius levantándose para abrir la puerta

"Aunque la verdad es que no lo a dicho miles de veces aunque el único que no puede aparecerse dentro de la mansión es Snape claro Sirius no se lo a permitido jajaja…"

Lo siento Sirius-dijo una voz femenina  
Lo siento es lo único que dices cuando tengo que  
Callar las habladurías de mi madre no NYMPHADORA!-dijo Sirius

La puerta se estaba abriendo a lo cual pude ver a una bruja de pelo rosa o violeta no se bien de que color es con unos ojos grandes y castaños con la cara en forma de un corazón algo pálida pero sin duda muy bella aunque su pelo estaba quedando de un color rojo alo cual yo me quede un poco asombrado pues oía hablar de las metamorfagas pero nunca había conocido a una o no me acordaba

No me digas Nimphadora, Sirius-dijo la bruja apuntando la varita a Sirius  
Jmmm-había interrumpido Dumbledore con una tosesita  
Lo siento profesor-dijo Nimphadora  
Muy bien ya que estamos todos es momento de dar indicaciones tome asiento Tonks-dijo Dumbledore  
La misión de hoy será la guardia que Irán a buscar a Harry a Privet Drive, Tonks hizo lo que le encargue-dijo Dumbledore viendo a Tonks la cual ya tenia su pelo en color púrpura de nuevo  
Si profesor esos Muggles deben de estar yendo al famoso concurso-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa algo malévola  
Muy bien Tonks, la guardia será asi-dijo Dumbledore- Remus, Kingsley, Elphias, Dedalus, Emmeline, Alastor, Hestia y Tonks  
Muy bien ya pueden irse Elphias, Dedalus, Emmeline y Hestia ya deben de estar ahí-dijo Dumbledore  
Insisto en…-intentaba replicar Sirius pues el era el que mas ganas tenia de ver a Harry  
Lo siento Sirius pero de eso ya hablamos-dijo dumbledore  
"Yo le intente sonreír a Sirius para decirle que no se preocupara y me levante con los demás listos para ir a buscar a Harry"  
Muy bien ya saben si alguno de nosotros muere los demás seguiremos-dijo Moody cuando ya habíamos salido de la mansión- y si nos liquidan a todos los demás seguirán  
Moody Nadie va a morir-dijo Tonks poniéndose la varita en la parte de atrás del pantalón  
Cuantas veces ya te he dicho que algún dia perderás esa nalga, y no te ayudare!-la regaño Moody-¡muy bien monten las escobas es el momento!


	2. Chapter 2mirando mas alla

**hola bueno este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a Sisa Lupin por haberse animado a dejar un review! mil gracias espero que no lo dejes de hacer, y a los que leen vaomos dejen aunque sea un Review! bye**

**Cess**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Vamos no podemos atrasarnos-dijo Moody al ver como los demás volaban algo lentos

-Quien te entiende ojo loco si volamos mas rápido te molestas y se volamos lento tambien de verdad que yo no te entiendo-le dijo Tonks

-Ya estamos llegando oh! que es eso-decía Moody viendo un gran metal grande y blanco

-Que co…-dijo Tonks mirando hacia donde veía Moody

-ah eso, Moody eso es un avión-le dijo Tonks n.n

-Y que esperan muévanse O.O-grito Moody pues el ya se había alejado para no chocar contra el pues iban a la misma dirección ambos giraron rápidamente las escobas para no chocar contra el avión pero Tonks se retraso y Remus al ver que el pequeño avión se la iba a llevar por una de sus turbinas la agarro de la cintura jalándola hacia el,

Tonks mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Ya puedes abrirlos-le dije pues mágicamente había quedado paliada al abrir los ojos ya no le vi sus ojos castaños si no unos grises con la misma expresión de sirius con angustia pero eso si sin perder su brillo

-Uy! Lo sentí cerca ya veía a la flaca venir gracias, si no me equivoco debes ser Remus Lupin-me dijo pero como sabe mi nombre de seguro fue Sirius, y sobre todo quien es la flaca?

-Si-decidí contestarle

-¡Remus y NYmphadora que esperan!-nos grito Alastor pues nos habíamos quedado lejos de Kingsley

"ya que volvimos a volar cerca de ellos ahora si demasiado rápido para el gusto de Moody pues llevábamos atrasados mínimo 10 minutos hasta que llegamos y vimos a los demás detrás de una nube por la cual nos hizo atravesar Moody y Tonks se molesto pues salimos empapados hasta que llegamos a el numero 4 de Privet Drive, Alastor saco el encendedor y apunto a todas las farolas apagando las luces pues imagínense que harían los muggles si veían a varia gente con túnicas raras, nos acercamos en silencio excepto por las pasadas a caer que se estaba dando Nymphadora y que Kingsley la sostuvo por que si no el golpe que se iba a llevar,

-¡Alohamora!-susurro Moody para poder abrir la casa, entramos en silencio por la puerta de atrás donde llegamos hasta la cocina cuando

-¡Crash!-

-Lo siento-dijo Nymphadora pues saben había roto un plato esta chica si que era algo rara

-Muy bien ahora busquemos al muchacho-nos dijo Moody

** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

"hola soy yo de nuevo Remus, Después de salir de casa de los Dursley llegamos de vuelta a Grimould Place a la junta estábamos en eso cuando escuchamos ciertos grito

A no esa no es mi madre-dijo Sirius al ver que lo miraban por si era el lindo y dulce retrato de su madre

-Al parecer Harry no esta muy feliz-dijo Tonks al escuchar los gritos de Harry pues al parecer se peleaba con Ron y Hermaione

-Nosotros sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir-nos dijo Dumbledore-pero es momento de ver nuestro siguiente paso…

"El profesor Dumbledore nos da instrucciones. nosotros la orden las tenemos que atender pero al parecer hoy... yo soy la excepción pues no me había dado cuenta de la bonita que es nuestra nueva compañera, pero es que esta bien buena!, que quieren que diga antes de Remus Lupin soy un hombre, gente, y como todo hombre nos fijamos en lo físico pues saben tiene una piernas, y es delgada pero no es un esqueleto, y esos sen…"

-¡Ey! Lunático te estoy hablando-me dijo Sirius entonces yo que reaccionara, y ahora que me doy cuenta ya no esta Dumbledore

-estas como pedido Remus-me dijo Sirius

-No es verdad estuve totalmente atento a Dumbledore-l dije auque no es cierto pues saben algo que nunca e podido hacer bien es mentir.

-Lunático por favor tu nunca has mentido a nadie y ambos lo sabemos-me dijo Sirius se han dado cuenta el siempre sabe todo de mi

-Ya estaba solo pensando-le conteste

-Yo se en quien-me dijo Sirius mientras sacaba un paleta

-Asi y en quien, tienes otra paleta-le dije

-No, no tengo-me dijo, la verdad es que yo quiero una paleta no mejor un chocolate

-A ver y en quien-probemos su conocimiento

-En mi primita-me dijo, "rayos e dio cuenta

-No es verdad-le dije

-Claro que si te gusta Nymphadora Tonks-me dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-No es verdad, de donde los sacas-le dije

-Mira lunático yo se que ella es muy bonita pero no solo te tienes que fijar en el físico sino que tienes que ver mas halla de tus narices- me dijo- o mas fácil tratar e mirara solo lo que hay que ver

"Se habrá dado cuenta jejejeje"


	3. Chapter 3un nuevo hogar

**Holas!!!**

**la verdad es que ando muy feliz!, pues al parecer les gusta el fic! y estoy muy agadecida con sus Reviews, y espero que no los dejen de mandarpor que en verdad son muy, pero muy importantes para mi les juro que leer sus reviews me hacen sumamente feliz, y mas feliz que les guste, espero que sigan asi enviandomelos y a los que leen y no lo dejan vamos envienlo que no les quitara mucho tiempo! y me haran feliz!, espero que este capitulo tambien les guste!**

**atte:****Cess**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

capitulo 4-¿un nuevo hogar?

-Sirius amigo como puedes pensar eso de mi-le dije, pero una voz en mi interior llamado conciencia me llamo

_"Conciencia: si serás bruto a lo mejor por que no has dejado de observarla, Lupin aunque no sea luna llena te queda ese toque animal"  
_

-a lo mejor por que lo único que has estado viendo de mi pequeña sobrina es su escote-me dijo Sirius dando la media vuelta para salir de ahí, entonces si se dio cuenta jejeje

_"conciencia: pero Lupin no te has dado cuenta de que es una niña"  
_

_"Ya, esta bien si lo se que es una niña y yo todo un viejo"  
_

_"conciencia: tengo hambre"  
_

-Se me antoja un chocolate-dije pero creo que salio de mi subconsciente

-Perdon-escuche la voz de la muchacha es que no le puedo decir Nymphadora

-No es nada-le dije-es solo un pensamiento en voz fuerte

-A esta bien- me dijo, pero se le cayeron todos los papeles y yo siendo un hombre educado y caballeroso me hinque a recogérselos-gracias

-De nada, te ayudo-le dije sacando mi mayor sonrisa seductora aunque no se por que lo hice, a lo mejor es el encanto Merodeador.

-No solo con eso esta bien yo puedo hacerlo sola-me dijo sonriendo pero logre ver un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas

-Bueno-le dije

-Por cierto Molly te llama a cenar-me dijo

-Gracias-le dije mientras me giraba para poder salir del lugar 

Durante la cena estuvo muy tranquila para ser verdad, no tanto, por que Molly y Sirius tuvieron una discusión, por que Sirius le quería contar a Harry acerca de la orden y Molly decía que no que por que era muy chico para enterarse de aquellos problemas, pero Harry el dijo que si quería pelear, saben ese chico me recuerda mucho a Lily y a James, es reservado, bondadoso, realista y sobre todo luchador como sus padres en el puedo ver mucho de James y Lily hay dias que recuerdo mucho a James y como amigo lo extraño al igual que Sirius desde que el se fue las cosas han cambiado pero como le prometimos Sirius y yo cuidaremos de su hijo como si fuera nuestro; cierto juramento que tambien hizo Peter pero que al parecer decidió no cumplirlo

Ahora estoy sentado en la biblioteca cuando se abre la puerta y por ella entra mi amigo Sirius

-Oye Moony que has pensado acerca de lo que nos dijo Dumbledore-me dijo Sirius, pero nos dijo algo Dumbledore, que yo recuerde no nos había dicho nada

-nos dijo algo Dumbledore-le pregunte pues en realidad no sabia

-Ya vez yo tenia razón de la pasaste viendo el escote de mi pequeña sobrina-me dijo Sirius sonriendo burlonamente

-No es verdad solo pensaba en otras cosas Sirius-le dije, no les digo que sirius no tiene ni un pelo de tonto

-si como no sobre todo en algo que tiene el pelo rosa y se lama Nymphadora-me dijo  
-No es verdad-le dije algo molesto es que tiene que estar dale y dale con lo mismo lo acepto su prima es muy linda pero en sus sueño se fijaría en alguien como yo

-Claro, claro Moony como quieras ero que has pensado-me dijo Sirius  
Pensado que-le dije

-Bueno como tu dices estabas pensando en otras cosas, tu nivel de concentración no capto las palabras de Dumbledore verdad, entonces que te parece si desapareces toda aquella concentración de mi pequeña sobrina y me pones toda tu concentración a mi para que te pueda explicar-me dijo Sirius, solo me hubiera dicho lo que ocurre en vez de revolverme y hacerte bolas con tanta palabrería

-Que tal si solo me explicas-le dije

-Bueno, bueno lo que pasa es que Dumbledore dice que es conveniente que vengas a vivirte aquí a Grimould place por un tiempo tu que opinas-me dijo

-Solo yo-le dije

-No se lo propuso a varios de la orden entre ellos a Tonks-me dijo mientras me miraba con suspicacia

-Por que me mencionas a Tonks-le dije

-Por que se nota que te gusta, y tú le gustas-me dijo

-Sirius, apenas hoy la conocí no podemos decir que me guste, y ella apenas me conoce, además esta muy pequeña y tú y yo estamos muy viejos-le dije

-Viejo, me estas diciendo VIEJO!, no Lunático yo no estoy viejo y tu tampoco por que decir que tu estas viejo es decir que yo también lo estoy, y No! Yo estaré todo pero menos RUCO! Deacuerdo, lo entendiste-me dijo sirius, a no le s había comentado si algo le molesta a Sirius es que le digan viejo

-O.o, deacuerdo, pero hay que admitir Sirius que estamos algo grandes-le dije

-no Lunático no estamos viejos, ni rucos es mas tu y yo somos bellos-dijo sirius

-Si claro, pero pasando al tema de quedarme aquí en grimould place no crees que es peligroso-le dije

-Peligroso Moony por favor sigues con esos mismos pensamientos entiendelo tu solo tienes un pequeño problema peludo y además que yo sepa Quejicus todavía te trae la poción matalobos o me equivoco-me dijo

-Si pero…-le decía

-Pero nada Remus, además aquí están todos vamos hombre que vienes aquí haci conviviremos mas con Harry y el sótano te lo dejaremos para tus transformaciones, con un encantamiento silenciador bastara para que no s escuche nada entonces que aceptas y no acepto un no por respuesta-me dijo Sirius

-Entonces para que preguntas-le dije

-Asi verdad-me dijo sonriendo-entonces perfecto te quedas a vivir-me dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Ya que, nos vemos mañana por la tarde te recuerdo que tengo guardia en el ministerio, nos vemos-le dije

-Muy bien hasta mañana-me dijo Sirius sonriendo, me despedí con una palmadita en la espalda y Salí del la biblioteca en dirección a la salida para acomodar mis cosas, ya que desde mañana este seria mi nuevo hogar. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ahora pasemos con los agradecimientos!!**

**Sisa Lupin!**

**Piper-Tonks!**

**YoLa-TonKs!**

**princess.noelia - green.gir...!**

**Amelia Lupin!**

**wow! osea mil gracias por sus reviews!!! espero que no me los dejen de enviar!!! y espero verlos en este capi! y que tal les gusto! ojala y si! bueno ahora si nos leemos pasado mañano que es el dia que actualizare! un BeZoTe!!! y gracias por leer**

**atte:cess**

**pd:dejen sus reviews!!!! XD!!**


	4. Chapter 4el 1er acercamiento de Moony

**Holas!!!**

**la verdad es que ando muy feliz!, pues al parecer les gusta el fic! y estoy muy agadecida con sus Reviews, y espero que no los dejen de mandarpor que en verdad son muy, pero muy importantes para mi les juro que leer sus reviews me hacen sumamente feliz, y mas feliz que les guste, espero que sigan asi enviandomelos y a los que leen y no lo dejan vamos envienlo que no les quitara mucho tiempo! y me haran feliz!, espero que este capitulo tambien les guste!**

**atte:****Cess**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**capitulo 5-el primer acercamiento de Moony**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Acabo de llegar aquí a lo que seria mi nuevo de lugar acabo de llegar con dos maletas y una mas pequeña en las grandes traigo lo que voy a utilizar por la temporada que estaré viviendo aquí y la chica que es mas grande de lo que aparenta ser, traigo mi carga de mi indispensable chocolate es que luego no tengo tiempo para comprarlo y mi organismo me lo pide y si no tengo chocolate saco mi lado lobuno y eso no queremos que ocurra

-Moony-escuho el grito de sirius desde la planta de arriba lo veo y ahí esta sonriéndome tengo que admitir que a lo mejor el venir a vivir aquí después de todo sea una buena idea

-ya era hora de que llegaras-me dijo –ya me traías preocupado, yo creí que te paso algo, me traías con el alma en una hilo!-me dijo sirius usando un tono dramático algo "inusual" en el saben

Ya llegue no te preocupes se me complicaron las cosa-le dije pues era verdad me habían entretenido mientras me contaban lo mal que les había ido a los chudley canons saben 0 a 510 le dieron a toda ma…

"conciencia: cuida ese vocabulario Lupin"

"lo siento conciencia n.n"

-Y yo que ya iba a hablar a la policía-me dijo sirius T-T, ni caso que le hacia jiji

-sabes estas muy dramático-le dije

-Es la menopausia-me dijo Sirius

-La meno…que-le dije

-Ah Hermaione oí que se lo diga a Ginny pero..-pero Sirius no termino por que…

-¡¡Puf!! -un ruido se escuchó como el de una explosión ambos nos miramos y salimos corriendo hacia el salón pues de ahí venia el escándalo

Ginny, Hermaione estaban cubiertas de polvo blanco mirando el suelo donde había una montaña en la cual pudimos darnos cuentas gracias a una gran investigación que eran Fred, George, Harry, Ron y tonks todos ellos blancos y llenos de polvo

-Háblame George, háblale a tu gemelo di algo-dijo Fred que movia a George T-T

-Algo-dijo Fred no podía creer lo que había dicho y por la cara que traía George tampoco el

-O.o´-cara de George

-Ronald que hiciste-se escucho a Hermaione mientras Ginny se reía

Sirius se abrió paso y fue a levantar a Ron y Harry que seguían en el suelo con cara de no saber que fue lo que ocurrió

-Claro Sirius y a tu sobrina la dejas tirada-dijo Tonks al ver como Sirius no la ayudo y paso de largo

-Te ayudo-le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara

-Gracias Remus por lo menos todavía hay caballeros-le dijo Tonks a Sirius mientras lo fulminaba con la vista

-¡QUE HICIERON NO LOS PUEDO DEJAR SOLOS NI UN MINUTO!¡Y AHORA QUE ESTALLARON!¡DEJEN DE REIRSE FRED Y GEORGE BASTA LOS DOS!-los regañaba molly al entrar al salón

-Estas bien-le dije a Tonks

-Si-me dijo mientras se levantaba pero al asentar su pie dijo un auch

Querida estas bien-le dijo Molly pues no se si tiene oído de águila..

"Conciencia: Remus no es oído es vista de águila"

"Lo lamento conciencia me deja terminar"

"Conciencia o si claro"

Si estoy en perfecta condiciones Señora Weasley-.le dijo Tonks

-Asi a ver camina-le dijo Molly

Tonks asentó con mucho cuidado su pie y con cara de dolor vi como intento caminar a los tres pasos se paso a caer pero George y Fred la agarraron

-Ya vez Tonks te ibas a caer-dijo molly

- pero Mama eso es muy común en ella-dijo Fred

-Fred Weasley-lo reprendió su madre

-¡Auch!-dijo Fred

-Podré estar mocha de un pie pero tengo el otro-le dijo Tonks

-Remus querido ya llegaste me harías un favor-me dijo Molly

-Si Molly-le dije

-Serias tan amable de ayudarme con Tonks no quiero que camine y se le vaya empeorar su pie-dijo Molly

-Yo asentí y cuando la iba a cargar

-Te aseguro que yo puedo caminar-me dijo

-No te preocupes- le dije alzándola

Cuando estaba por salir Sirius me hizo "uuuy" y me sonrió burlonamente mientras yo salía con ella en brazos le hice una mirada fulminante

-La puedes sentar aquí-me dijo Molly una vez que llegamos en la cocina

Cuando la senté vi que tenía el cabello pelirrojo

-Pero mírate querida, podrías ser uno de mis hijos-le dijo molly mientras le daba la poción

-Remus gracias a te pue…-me estaba diciendo cuando volvió a explotar algo en la casa-podrías vigilar que se tome la poción, es que Sirius y los gemelos juntos no son una buena combinación mientras veré que explotaron ahora

Después de decir eso salio corriendo la salón

-No te preocupes si quieres te puedes ir yo se tomarme la poción-me dijo Tonks

-Si no voy a tomármela veré que te la tomes-le dije sonriendo

-No te preocupes lo puedo tomar sin que me veas-me dijo

-Te molesta mi presencia-le dije tranquilo

-No-me dijo-no me molesta

-Bueno es que a la gente normalmente le molesta por que soy un hombre lobo y si te molesta me voy-le dije pues ya estaba acostumbrada

-No Remus no me molesta lo que pasa es que.. Me pones nerviosa- me dijo y el nerviosa en un susurro

-Oh! Te molesta-le dije

-NO!-me dijo-lo que pasa es que tu bueno es que a mi me…-hay no importa-me dijo viéndome

-Ah si quieres me voy-le dije

-No quédate-me dijo sonrojándose

-Mmm…-le dije mientras me sentaba a verla y reflexionaba, nerviosa por que la pongo nerviosa y según ella no es por mi condición…seria…no por favor no puede ser

-Vamos Molly solo intentábamos quitar el cuadro-le decía sirius a Molly que venia entrando con el pelo blanco y la cara llena de hollín detrás de el venían los demás chicos igual que Sirius

-bueno de toda maneras no pudieron quitarlo, Ginny ve a bañarte, Fred y George ustedes también, Ronald ni siquiera pienses en tocar el estofado si no te has bañado, Harry querido te deje la ropa sobre la cama, Hermaione cuando te hayas bañado puedes bajar con Ginny para poner la mesa, Remus estas mas flaco que antes ya te prepare tu habitación, Tonks querida como esta ese pie-dijo Molly y yo no logro entender como lo dijo tan rápido-pero que esperan vayan a bañarse AHORA!

Les dijo a los chico y estos en un dos por tres desaparecieron

-Ven vamos te muestro la que será tu habitación en el hotel 5 estrellas del grimmauld place-me dijo sirius comenzando a subir las escaleras

Bien esta es la habitación de Molly y Arthur, Esta que esta por aquí es la de Ginny y Hermaione esta es de Harry y Ron la nuestra esta arriba-me dijo sirius subiendo por otras escaleras

Bien ahora esta es de Charlie y Bill, esta es de Fred y George, esta es de Tonks la que esta a lado es la tuya y esa es mis-me dijo Sirius

Entramos a la habitación que era mía tenia una ventana donde se veía el parque, luego estaba una mesa pequeña a lado de la cama otra mesa que era un escritorio con su silla un armario y al parecer un baño

-Espero que te guste-me dijo Sirius

-Me imagino que te agrada la casa hora-le dije

-No me quejo tengo buena compañía-me contesto

-Y esta Harry-le dije

-Si pero en poco tiempo se ira-me dijo Sirius-siento que me falta algo

-Algo como que-le dije-tal vez alguien-le dije

-Por que intento engañarte-me dijo

-No lo se nunca lo has logrado-le dije

-Pues si la extraño pero hace 13 años que no la veo y a lo mejor cree que si soy un asesino-me dijo con una sonrisa triste

-No lo creo Sirius ella siempre confió en ti-le dije-además sabes que la podríamos contactar y ella no te entregaría al ministerio

-Si pero después de lo que le hice no creo lograrlo la ultima vez que la vi el dia que me metieron a Azkaban ella estaba muy mal, muy triste depuse de lo que le hice yo sabia lo que hacia-me dijo sirius

Si tu querías venganza pero ella no te a de odiar adema si mal no recuerdo tu no quisiste hablar con ella-me dijo sirius-No se es que es tan difícil Remus, y hace tanto tiempo que no la veo la intente buscar ero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, tu no la extrañas Remus

-Extrañar a Miranda si pero es algo que ya supere además te recuerdo que Voldemort acabo con ella, tan solo por no haber cooperado al unirse a su mortifagos-le dije

-Si en ese tiempo éramos felices no lo crees-me dijo sirius

-y lo volverías a ser vamos Déjame buscarla Sirius estoy seguro que podré localizarla-le dije

-Bueno Moony creo que es hora que me vaya a bañar sino Molly me va a poner como camote-me dijo Sirius antes de salir de la habitación

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**hora pasemos con los agradecimientos!!**

**Sisa Lupin!**

**Piper-Tonks!**

**YoLa-TonKs!**

**princess.noelia - green.gir...!**

**Amelia Lupin!**

**intente subir el capi mas temprano pero la pagina no me dejaba entrar ¬¬..pero ya esta aqui bueno son las 3:00am y yo tengo sueñito espro sus reviews!!! si se me olvido alguien en los agradecimientos lo siento perocomo estoy medio dormida jejeje chao!! BesoteZZZ!!! y ya saben sus reviews!!! nos vemos el Martes!!!**

**atte:Cess**

**pd:dejen sus reviews!!!! XD!!**


	5. Chapter 5platicas Nocturnas

woola! es una pequña aclaración este es el capitulo el otro era el 4 y por la hora que era no lo vi - a leer!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**capitulo 5-palticas Nocturnas-**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

son las 4 de la mañana aquí en mi nuevo hogar saben es difícil decirlo pues aquí hay mucha gente, ruido, pero a la vez se respira mucha tranquilidad, a pesar de la nuevo regla que se avecina los chicos nos llenan de alegría y otros que no son tan chicos ayudan bastante, se preguntaran que ando haciendo a estas horas de la madrugada o tal vez no pero para los que se preguntan que ando haciendo aquí y a esta hora simple, no puedo dormir, me acosté como a las doce y desde esa hora no eh podido cerrar los ojos y cuando lo logre un estallido me despertó y no era nada malo pero como dice Alastor siempre alerta, bueno en estos momentos no estoy en mi cama, estoy en un lugar donde puedo respirara paz y tranquilidad si hay algo que me agrada es el silencio, para asi poder encontrarme con mi yo interior aunque tanto silencio en ocasiones me aburro, tengo un libro en las manos, la luz de las velas encendidas junto a la chimenea y a mi lado una taza de humeante chocolate caliente y el libro lleva 4 hora leyendo y solo eh leído 10 pagina cuando en estos momentos ya hubiera finalizado mi lectura…pero simplemente no puedo concentrarme hoy durante la cena no puede dejar de verla…de quien estoy hablando de ella si de Nymphadora Tonks no eh podido dejar de observarla me siento como un adolescente en aquellos años en el cual me sabia todas las armas de seducción todo el carisma y el amor que imaginas o piensas que le tienes a alguien pero yo ya estoy grande para volver a sentir asi aunque diga Sirius que nosotros no estamos viejos si no que tenemos vejez precoz si como y las vacas vuela no? Pero bueno como les decía todo eso siento y gracias a quien, gracias a ella, y es que hace tiempo que yo no sentía esto y la vez que lo intentaba llegar a sentir las mujeres apenas mencionaba soy u licántropo huyen, y les diré algo ya no me importa pues con el tiempo me vine a acostumbrar, sin embargo a ella al comentarle mi condición me sonrió de una manera indescriptible…

-disculpa pense que no había nadie aquí-me dijo una voz que yo reconocí

-no te preocupes-le dije sonriendo

-no puedes dormir-me pregunto

-no, pero por lo que veo tú tampoco-le conteste

-puedo pasar-me dijo por que aun se mantenía afuera de la biblioteca

-pasa-le conteste mientras quitaba un libro que ocupaba un sillón

-no la verdad no puedo dormir es que no se es difícil de decir, no es que la cama este incomoda ni nada solo es que creo que cuando te acostumbras a vivir en algún lugar o estar en algo que en si es tu cama y luego te vas de ella es un poco incomoda no crees-me dijo ya sentada

-puede ser-le conteste

-y tu por que no puedes dormirme pregunto

Que le diría, por estar pensando en ti por favor si apenas es el segundo dia que la eh visto y ella ya me gusta claro que no solo son incoherencia de este pobre viejo

-creo que es por la misma razón que tu-le conteste

-si tal ves, por lo que eh podido enterar tienes una pequeña adicción al chocolate-me dijo mientras sonreía

-si un poco digamos que es mi debilidad-le conteste

- y a que te dedicas-me pregunto

-bueno pues en un principio quise ser auror pero luego fui profesor de defensa contar las artes oscuras-le conteste

-wow! En Hogwarts-me pregunto

-si-le dije

-no se supone que ese puesto esta maldito-me dijo sonriendo

-talvez aunque en realidad no lo creo-le dije sonriendo

-mmm…oye y por que no pudiste entrar a la academia d aurores no pasaste el examen, ósea no es que seas, malo pero para ser un maestra de la materia y trabaja en Hogwarts tienes que ser muy bueno en realidad-me dijo Tonks

-bueno digamos que si pase el examen pero pues por ser un hombre lobo no me lo permitieron-le dije pues en realidad se suponía que por eso no me aceptaron

-perdóname que te lo diga pero que no te dejen entrar a la academia de aurores en realidad es una reverenda estupidez! "sea eso es discriminación y no hiciste algo-me dijo ella algo molesto

-bueno Tonks digamos que no se puede hacer nada si el que te lo dice es el ministro de magia-le conteste

-créeme que lo siento Remus me imagino que eres muy bueno y a la vez me imagino que eres un gran profesor-me dijo sonriendo-y aparte estoy seguro que en la escuela rompiste mas de un corazón

-si claro Tonks sobre todo mira estas hablando con alguien bastante grandecito-le conteste es que imagínense a mi ligando ¡Ja! Si como no

-no es por nada pero tu feo no estas, y viejo has de tener la misma edad de mi tío Sirius asi que tampoco creo que estés muy grande nada mas espera a que te escuche Sirius-me dijo ella con un tono divertido

-si-le dije sonriendo es que esa niña me hacia sonreír

-pero mira la hora que es! Ya es demasiado tarde y yo mañana tengo trabajo, si no llego temprano Kingsley me mata!, bueno Remus fue un gusto hablara contigo, buenas noche-me dijo sonriendo, se acerco a mi y me beso en lka mejilla y sin mas salio de la biblioteca

No les digo esa niña, es totalmente diferente, y bueno en realidad platicar con ella es algo muy especial su manera de hablar, y su manera de ser simplemente esta llena de vida y alegría y es muy hermosa

"conciencia: eres un cursi de lo peor!"

"Remus: ash! Tenia que aparecer tu!"

"que si el linda, que si su pelo, que alegre…"

"Remus: ya cállate!"

Bueno creo que es hora de irme a dormir…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**  
-buenos dias Molly-le dije mientras entraba a la cocina

-bueno dias Remus querido como dormiste, pero mira que ojeras traes, y estas muy flaco, ya veraz como to te alimento y quedaras hecha una pelota-dijo Molly sonriendo

Yo solo le sonreí

-tu necesitas a una mujer, alguien que te atienda que te cuide y que te alimente alguien como… ¡Tonks!-dijo Molly

-que-le dije sorprendido

-buenos dias Tonks, dijiste algo Remus-me pregunto Molly, yo mire donde acababa de entrar Tonks con su pelo Rosa

-no nada Molly-le dije

-buenos Dias Remus-me saludo Tonks mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-buenos dias-le conteste

-¡ a desayunar chicos!-grito Molly

Por la escalera comenzaron a bajar, Fred y George se aparecieron con us estrpitosos ¡Plop!, que hicieron caer a Tonks de la silla

-estas bien-le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-si gracias-me dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a los gemelos ¬¬

Ginny apareció bajando de las escaleras

-buenos dias-saludo con una sonrisa

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron de la escalera los primeros dos con cara de sueño y Hermione saludo con un buenos dias

Buenos dias-dijo Sirius al entrar

-desayunaras otra vez Sirius-le dijo Molly

-otra vez-le dije

-no gracias Molly-le contesto-si es que alguno si nos levantamos temprano

y me miro a mi exclusivamente yo solo le sonrei

-mama yo no entiendo por que levantarnos tan temprano-se quejo Ron

-hay que limpiar Ronald-lo reprendió Molly

Un patronus de un Lince apareció y la voz de Kingsley sonó

-ataque en el callejón Diagon se necesita a la orden ahora!-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**hora pasemos con los agradecimientos!!**

**bueno estos son los anteriores que se me olvidaron subir como tenia un ojo abierto y el otro no pero aqui estan para que vean que los tomo en cuenta!**

**Nympadora Tnks!**

**Lupin Tonks!**

**lo lamento no hebrlos puesto pero ya esta aqui espero que no me dejen de escribir!**

**y los del capi anterior!**

**YoLa-TonKs!**

**Brendaa!**

**gracias por sus reviews no me los dejen de enviar!**

**espero que les haya gustado!!! y bueno actualizo pasado mañana! tense pendiente y lo mas importante dejen sus reviews! es que son muy importantes!!!**

**atte:Cess!**


	6. Chapter 6Moony el prevertido

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**capitulo 6:Moony el pervertido**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

-te estoy diciendo que no hay necesidad-decía Tonks

-que ocurrió-pregunto Sirius al vernos llegar por la puerta de la cocina ahí estaban todos sentado

-Tonks querida…mira esa cortada del brazo y mira la de la pierna…Remus asiéntala aquí-me dijo Molly

-que paso-volvió a ,preguntar Sirius

-le lanzaron el crucio-le dije

-chicos a su habitación no hay nada que hacer aquí-les dijo Molly sacándolos del cuarto

Al haber salido los chicos reprochando, Molly se sentó para curar a Tonks

-pero mira como te han dejado los salvajes anda mi niña tomate esa poción te quitara el malestar-le dijo Molly mientras sacaba gasas y botellas

-¡arde!-se quejo Tonks mientras Molly le pasaba una gasa por la herida

-arde pero mira como se cierra-le dijo molly

-quien se la lanzo-volvió a preguntar Sirius

-fue Malfoy-dijo Tonks-el estupido me ataco por la espalda

-si que raro en el siempre hace lo mismo-le dijo Sirius-pero por lo menos no te mataron

-lo intentaron pero gracias a Remus no paso nada-dijo Tonks

-que bien como siempre Remsie sabes defender lo que es tuyo-me dijo sirius en voz alta, vi a Tonks enrojecer y a Molly toser fuerte y yo le di un codazo y una mirada fulminante

-ay cof, cof que tos-casi grito Molly  
-ey!, yo hablaba de tu puesto en la orden-dijo Sirius mientras se sobaba su brazo

Después de esa pequeña intervención de Sirius y de unos cuantos reclamos de mi parte y burlas de la suya tuvimos una breve reunión de la orden para darnos los horarios de vigilancia dentro del ministerio y tenia 5 guardias semanales tres de ellas con Tonks esto seria insoportable de eso estaba seguro me sentía como un adolescente mil mariposas dentro de mi cuando se sonrojaba se veía tan adorable y cuanto adoraba verla reír y cuando se tropezaba y yo le tendía mi mano para levantarse y ella no hacia mas que sonrojarse de nuevo…

"conciencia: hombre que estas diciendo pura cursilería"

"ya se me hacia raro que no vinieras"

"conciencia: ya vez si me extrañabas Remsie"

"cállate que hay tocan"

Me levante de la cama donde ya estaba acostado

-hola-me dijo su voz estaba oscuro el pasillo pero su voz ya la tenia tan grabada que no fue difícil reconocerla

-hola se te ofrece algo-le pregunte de manera cortes

-Emmm…bueno yo te quería agradecer…-y ella comenzaba a hablar pero yo como siempre me le quede viendo

"conciencia:deja de mirarla que te la gastas"

"ya cállate"

-no hay por que-le dije mientras la veia ahí estaba ella mirándome tenia puesto una playera algo pegada de tirante y un poco escotada

"Lupin cuidado ve por donde miras"

-bueno es que de hecho si lo hay-me dijo estaba sonrojada y no sabia por que

-no importa-le dije

-bueno eso era todo-dijo Tonks-me voy parea que puedas dormir por que bueno yo solo estoy aquí entreteniéndote y hablando de mas  
Me dijo mientras sonreía se acerco a mi y me beso en la mejilla -buenas noches Remus-me dijo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras meneaba las caderas de una manera que solo ella sabia hacer  
-eres un pervertido-me dijo Sirius entrando a su cuarto con una mueca burlona "y ese de donde había salido"

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle el por que el ya había cerrado, me acerque al espejo que tenia mi cuarto y me mire "upss se me havia olvidado ponerme la camisa"

* * *

hola!!! 

que tal les gusto!! a mi si!! jajaja espero que en verdad les haya gustado y que todas sus quejas, preguntas y sugerencias me las envien en un Magnífico y glariosos Review!! que ne este capi recibi bien poquitos!! pero recibi que es lo importante, y espero recibir pronto bueno tambien cabe aclarar que no volvere a actualizar pasado mañana pues vamos a slair de viaje tres dias y pues por obvia razones no voy a poder actualizar ni escribir en la compu pero mme levo mi cuadernto y plumita para hacer el nuevo capitulo! y apenas regrese me pongo a escribir y lo subire! solo esperenme pacientes mi gente que prontito y bueno basta de bla, bla bla, pasemos con mis leales agradecimientos! 

Nataa! espero que no dejes de escribir y BIENVENIDA!! 

YoLa-TonKs! espero que este tambien te guste! 

Nympahadora Tonks! prometo no volver a olvidarte! 

bueno eso son todos nos leemos prontito! y lo de siempre Dejen sus Reviews!!!! 

atte:cess 

pd: tengo otras dos historia y me guataria que la lean un es Potter especialista en seducción que es muy diferente a la peli lean! y la otras es la Siguiente Generacion! espero que puedan leerla y dejarme su reviw! ahora si me voy 


	7. Chapter 7Moony abre tus ojos

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**capitulo 7:Moony abre tus ojos!!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Shalalalala, shalalalalalala, shalalalalalalala…¡oh! Perdon ya estamos de nuevo en el relato, lo siento es que la canción es pegajosa…

"conciencia: créeme que aquí no viene a saber si te gusta la cancion, vienen a sabe que es lo que ocurre"

"Oh ya cállate que a ti nadie te ah hablado"

"conciencia: claro no hay necesidad que e hablen simplemente cállate y relata!"

Ya ignorare a mi conciencia por un rato, ahora estoy en una de mis guardias muy "entretenida" cabe decir, la verdad que aquí no sucede nada raro, raro seria que Sirius salga bailando en tanga, pero eso no puede ocurrir ¿o si?

"conciencia: no, no puede y no metas en esto a Sirius sigue contando"

Estay en mi guardia con Tonks, la verdad no podemos hablar nada por que el primer ruido que haya todo se viene abajó , aunque me pregunto quien puede estar a estas horas aquí! Solo un idiota…

"conciencia: por eso estas tu"

Estamos apunto de terminar la guardia, ya no debe faltar mucho para que nos cubra una bruja llamada Graciel Demont es de Francia y ah venido a unirse a la orden ,ella junto con Arthur haran la guardia…solo 10 minutos mas y ya...

-tengo sueño-me saco de mis pensamientos la dulce voz de Tonks

-ya vamos a terminar la guardia-le dije, ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo en una esquina sentados pues solo teníamos una capa para poder guardarnos sin que absolutamente nadie nos viera, sentí como su cabeza se apoyo en mi hombro y un suspiro por parte de ella, supongo que es de cansancio, cerré mis ojos para poder sentir su olor de fresas tan dulce como ella…

-Remus, donde están-abrí los ojos y pude ver a Arthur buscándonos

-Tonks ya llegaron-le dije mirándola estaba media dormida

-ya-dijo abriendo los ojos

-si-conteste, vi como se acercaba Arthur

-Aquí estamos-le dije en un susurro y el se acerco a nosotros

-ya termino Remus, a nosotros nos toca-dijo Arthur señalándose a si mismo y a una bruja de cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes claros

-hola Gemus-dijo Graciel sonriendo coquetamente

"como sabes que te sonríe coquetamente"

"se identificar miradas coquetas okay! ¬¬…"

"Conciencia: si, claro"

-Buenas noches Graciel-le digo sonriendo-Arthur

-buenas noches Nymphadoga-dijo Graciel a Tonks pero al parecer no le gusto mucho

-ni tan buenas Graciel-le dijo Tonks con el ceño fruncido

-bueno es hora de que nos vallamos, suerte Arthur, Graciel-le dije-vienes Tonks

-adiós Arthur-dijo Tonks mientras se colgaba de mi brazo

Después de salir del ministerio en silencio, me hablo nuevamente Tonks

-Caminamos Remus-me dijo sonriendo

-no que tenias sueño-le dije observándola

-si pero se me ha ido con Arthur y Graciel-dijo mientras hacia una mueca al mencionar a la francesa

-tan mal te cae Graciel-le pregunte ya fuera del ministerio

-no vayas a pensar ma no es que me caiga mal sino que tampoco me cae bien no se su tonito… "buenas noches Gemus"-la imito con una voz empalagosa a lo que yo reí

-no te rías hablo enserio, se me hace muy falsa-dijo Tonks mientras caminábamos y ella estaba agarrada de mi brazo

-ya esta bien no me rió-le dije sonriendo

-me estas tomando del pelo Remus-me dijo Sonriendo

-no es verdad-le dije

-se me antoja un chocolate-dijo Tonks para cambiar de tema

-si a mi tambien-le conteste-pero todo esta cerrado

-ne es verdad aquí cerca hay un auto servicio y debe de haber chocolate, ven vamos-me dijo agarrando mi mano para ir a comprara el tan deseado chocolate, caminamos por varias calles platicando de todo y de nada, yo disfrutaba su compañía, es que estaba tan llena llena de vida, de luz, alegría que expandía, la misma que no sentirá desde hace vario tiempo

-yo invito, vez te dije que estaría abierto-me dijo sonriendo-entremos

-No nada de eso yo voy a invitar a ese chocolate-le dije

-tienes monedas muggles-me dijo alzando una de sus cejas

-si eso parece-le conteste quitándole la capa y colgándola en la pechera

-gracias-susurro-ya todos están durmiendo

-asi es Remus, buenas noches-me dijo se alzo en puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla y una dulce sonrisa, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a su subir las escaleras

-abre tus ojos-me dijo una voz voltee y atrás de mi estaba sirius con una copa de vino

-ya vez yo me aparezco por donde menos te imagines-me contesto sonriendo y bebiendo de su copa

-buenas noches Sirius, estoy cansado-le dije

-Adelante Lunático y no lo olvides abre tus ojos-me dijo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó subir las escaleras, yo no tarde en seguir sus pasos, entre a mi cuarto saque mi pijama y otras ropas y me metí al baño no tarde mas que 20 minutos en salir ya vestido y listo, corrí mis cobijas y sople mi vela que alumbraba el lugar y cerré los ojos

Estaba en las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts y no tardaron en salir Sirius y los Weasley junto a Harry todos vestidos de rumberos no pude evitar mas que soltar una carcajada y una musica algo ridicual sonaba

Lalalalalalalala lalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala lalalalalala oye-cantaban todos

Abre tus ojos, mira hacia arriba,  
Disfruta las cosas buenas que tiene la vida  
Abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que tienen la vida  
Abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que trae la vida-cantaba Charlie mientras bailaba y atrás de el todos coreaban

Un descanso en el camino, una botella de vino  
Un suspiro una mirada, una alegre carcajada  
Una cara en el espejo, un buen amigo un buen consejo  
Un barco velero, aunque no llegues primero  
Un caballito herrero, que no corra por dinero  
Un palmar, un riachuelo  
Un pedacito de cielo-me cantaba Sirius mientras sonreía y bailaba

Mira, mira al alrededor y veras las cosas  
Buenas que la vida es un amor olvídate de tus penas

Oye Abre tus ojos, mira hacia arriba,  
Disfruta las cosas buenas que tiene la vida  
Abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que tienen la vida

Abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que tiene lalalalalala lalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalala

Oye abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que tiene la vida  
Abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que trae la vida

Una playa, un cumpleaños  
Un buen recuerdo de antaño  
Un olor a hierbabuena, una conversación amena  
Un romance que ah nacido, que te roba los sentidos  
Un parque lleno de niños  
Un bellísimo cariño una lagrima un momento  
Que sea todo sentimiento  
Una música muy bella  
Un perfume, una estrella-todo el tiempo me cantaba Remus mientras los demás coreaban y yo no entendía lo que sucedía

Mira, mira al alrededor y veras las cosas  
Buenas que la vida es un amor olvídate de tus penas

Oye Abre tus ojos, mira hacia arriba,  
Disfruta las cosas buenas que tiene la vida  
Abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que tienen la vida

Abre tus ojos mira hacia arriba disfruta las cosas buenas que tiene lalalalalala lalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalala

Fue como si de pronto todo regresara abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi habitación con el sol apenas saliendo de la oscuridad de la noche ese si que había sido el sueño de mi vida sonreí y tal vez después de todo era verdad Moony tendría que abrir los ojos

* * *

Hola!!!! como estan!!! espero que bien!!! que tal el capitulo les gusto!!! bueno con respecto a lo de Sirius cantando con traje de rumba recuerden que es un sueño algo raro y caotico en la mente de Remus!!! espero que les haya gustado y lo disfruten y bueno Besos...Tomatasos...halagos...agradcimientos..y pastelazos en sus reviews!! pasemos a los agradecimientos!!!

YoLa-TonKs! stoy segura que no hubieras sido la unica gracias por tu review no lo djes de enviar

Piper Lupin! hola Bienevenida!!! pasemos a tu critica, mil gracias por tus consejos y con respecto al Beta...todavia nose donmde y como conseguirlo!! y que es un Script? disculpa la ignorancia pero como soy nueva apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizar las funciones de esta maravillosa pagina!, y las criticas como tu dices solo hacen a uno mejorar!!! espero que puedas contestar a mi pregunta!! y gracias por tu review¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!

Nymphadora Tonks! hola estoy segura que no eres la unica me imagino que muchas deseamos ver asi a Remus ¿lo confienzo zo una pervertidaa!!! jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, en la otra pagina donde tengo este fic, muchos adoran a la conciencia!! y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo!!! y espero tu review!!!

NarA! que bueno que te guste¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!! y espero mas reviews tuyos!!

Amelia Lupin! gracias por tu review!! que bueno que te guste!!! si yo tambien deseo ver a Remus sin camisa (cess babeandose! jejejeje)

lola1655! hola!! que bueno que te guste y que te hag reir es lo que busco en mis fics!!!! espero seguir recibeiendo tus reviews!!! y ¡¡BIENVENIDA!!

Nataa! hola gracias por tu review!! y este capi ya es mas largo!!!! espeero que te guste!!!

bueno hasta ahi!!! jajajaja gracias por sus reviews!!! espero recibir mas y Piper Lupin espero que contestes a mi pregunta!!! besos a todas y gracias por leer!!!!

atte:cess 


	8. Chapter 8

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**capitulo 8:pensamientos de una bestia**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desde aquel extraño, extravagante, extrovertido, raro y cómico sueño, las semanas habían pasado…y con eso ya habíamos llegado al mes de agosto, que rápido pasaba el tiempo y que viejo me iba volviendo…una de las muchas mañanas que llevaba en Grimould Place baje a desayunar en la cocina se encontraba Molly como de costumbre cocinando, ella me estaba alimentando por decirlo de algún modo, pero no solo a mi sino a todos los habitantes en la casa y siempre pensaba lo mismo que bien cocinaba esa mujer…y es que siempre se encargaba de alimentarme el doble uff! Un poco mas y bajaría rodando que se puede decir de Molly weasley creo que simplemente es una mujer excepcional…al igual que una madre excepcional era la madre de la casa ya que ella ponía el orden en la casa sobre todo con los chicos, los chicos gritaban jugaban y se divertían como lo que eran chicos, pero sirius y Nymphadora no, pero eso no les impedía actuar como tales sin embargo entre sus travesuras y comportamientos me llevaban entre sus patas…

"conciencia: no te hagas que bien que te gusta"

"tu donde andabas eh, te apareces cuando se te da la gana

"conciencia: ya vez ante todo soy única"

"¬¬…si claro"

"conciencia: bueno síguele con el relato que esta re-interesante"

Bueno, como les decía simplemente el estar rodeado entre tanta juventud te sientes como uno de ellos la vida no es fácil sin embargo hay que aprender a vivirla y con ello a ser mejor cada dia, pero eso no era para mi, no para alguien como yo, no para un monstruo, un ser despreciable, rechazado y mal visto en la comunidad…no para un hombre lobo como lo soy yo…

-Remus te encuentras bien-me hablo Molly se veía preocupada, creo que hace tiempo me estaba hablando pero yo como siempre perdido…

-oh si Molly solo pensaba-le conteste intentando sonreírle

-Bueno que deseas desayunar, hay tostadas, leche cereal, pan, sopa…-me enlistaba Molly pero simplemente hoy no tenía hambre

-no, creo que hoy tomare solo café-le dije me levante con la intención de servírmelo pero ella me lo impidió

-ni pienses en levantarte ahora te lo sirvo-me amenazo con su varita apuntándome

-Molly, sabes que puedo servírmelo yo solo-le dije  
Si pero hoy no será-me dijo mientras hacia aparecer en mi taza una sust6ancia humeante y me acercaba unos panes

-gracias, y arthur-le preg8unte

-no esta se fue con Harry hoy es su citatorio por los de los dementores-me comento con tristeza mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Molly, todo va a salir bien lo sabes-le dije pero ella solo me brindo una sonrisa triste

-sabes Sirius esta mas que alterado-me comento

-si me lo imagino-le contesto, apuesto too el oro de gringotts a que sirius en estos momento debería de andar como león enjaulado con su copa de licor mientras despotricaba en contra de todos los empleados del ministerio

-bueno iré a levantar a los chicos-me sonrió y se fue tan veloz como una gacela hacia las escaleras

Bebí la taza de café lo cual fue una gran aventura ya que me queme la boca varias veces, después con el encantamiento "fregoteo" a taza quedo limpia, la hice levitar hacia los demás instrumentos de cocina y me fui directo a la biblioteca de la casa

Llegue a la biblioteca y justo como lo había descrito antes de la misma manera se encontraba sirius dando vueltas por toda la habitación, hablando o mas bien implorando mientras no paraba de darles tragos a su bebida

-oh! Vamos sirius tranquilo ya veras que todo va estar de maravilla-le dije mientras me paraba a lado de la chimenea

-ah! no te oí entrar-me dijo-tu crees Moony, además va a estar presente la bruja de Umbridge, si esta ya se lo cargo la payasa-me dijo, yo sonreí por que ese comentario, era uno de los que el soltaba sin planearlo ni pensarlo simplemente lo expresaba en fin Sirius era muy espontáneo

-además va a estar presente Dumbledore-le dije

-bromeas verdad, si sabes que la opinión del mago mas poderoso la tienen entre la opiniones mas tontas de niños de cinco años en adelante-me dijo-o mejor dicho recuerda el profeta

-pero veras que Harry saldrá de esta-le dije-a salido de peores

-eso espero-me dijo mientras suspiraba

-bueno te dejo tengo que irme-le dije

-Adonde vas, no importa, pórtate mal, tigre, grrrrr!-me dijo brindándome una sonrisa made in sirius

-chistoso…-¬¬ le dije mientras salía de la habitación…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-entonces dejaron libre a Harry-

-si me entere, era de suponerse-

-Shh…viene alguien-

Upss…hola de nuevo, saben tengo una guardia con nada mas ni menos que…tan, tan…

"conciencia: no empieces Remus…"

"hay tranquila si no fueras mi conciencia diría que estas en tus dias n.n!"

"conciencia: y si no fuera tu conciencia, fuera un ser humano, ya te hubiera metido la mayor madrina de tu vida"

"pero no lo eres, solo eres mi conciencia"

"conciencia: no me esponjes que todavía me las debes!

"ya esta bien no te esponjo…"

Nymphadora Tonks, debo aclarar que esa chiquilla si que sabe ponerme nervioso…

"conciencia: si te pone nervioso solo con sonreírte"

"que paso…eso era un secreto, ahora ya lo saben todos, pero a pesar de tu comentario debo admitir que tienes un poquito de razón!"

"conciencia: yo siempre tengo la razón"

-solo era una falsa alarma Remus, sabes a Kingsley se le esta complicando lo de Sirius-me comento mientras observaba distraídamente su uñas, es que ella era perfecta, sus uñas largas y rectas, que se encontraban en unas manos blancas, suaves y delicadas, con dedos finos y largos

En resumen Nymphadora Tonks era la mujer perfecta…

"conciencia: por favor para ti ella es perfecta"

"me vas a dejar continuar o ya no te cuento nada"

"conciencia: si, si continué profesor Lupin"

-asi y tu sabes que piensan hacer-le pregunte mientras la observaba

-no se bien pero tiene que decir un lugar lo bastante lejos de aquí, para que se manden a varios aurores a buscarlo-me dijo

-si opino lo mismo-

-odio trabajar con el gran y "todo poderoso de Rufus", y luego tener que aguantar la Umbridge, entro furiosa la oficina hoy pidiéndole o mas bien exigiéndole a Rufus que expulsen a Harry, pero lo que hecho esta, hecho se quedara-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona-me recuerda a mis años de estudio sabes

-Umbridge dio en hogwarts-le pregunte por que realmente yo no sabia que había dado

-si durante una semana en la materia d "sigilo y rastreo" mas bien fue durante los exámenes, lo mejor de esa semana fue cuando vio mis resultados-sonrió orgullosa

-me imagino-

-y tu bueno yo no se mucho de ti, a ti te queda familia-me pregunto

-familia-dije suspirando-mi padre murió cuando todavía iba a Hogwarts, depuse mi madre murió algunos años después por lo tanto podría decirse que mi familia son Harry y Sirius-le explique por que después de la muerte de mis padre mi familia eran mis amigos

-oh! Remus lo lamento tanto no debí preguntar eso soy un chismosa! Lo lamento tanto–dijo mientras me observaba con arrepentimiento, alzo su mano y me acaricio mi rostro con suma ternura acariciaba mi mejilla con suma ternura

-lo lamento tanto-susurro

-No te preocupes-le dije cerrando mis ojos disfrutando de su caricias, sintiendo sus mano tan suaves y tersas, me sentía como un cachorro domesticado

-en verdad no quería hacer sentirte…mal-me dijo, abrí mis ojos y vi los suyos, me perdí en su mar gris tan lindo y perfecto en ella tan hipnotizante, poco a poco perdí mi control y me acerque lentamente a sus labios rosados y apetecible, sin planearlo, sin pensarlo y sin importarme nada la bese  
Inconciente o tal vez conciente de lo que hice la bese disfrutando de sus labios tan suaves tan dulces como ella misma y un sabor del cual en estos momento yo era el único dueño…

-Re…OH!!! Lo siento!!!-

"Me lleva la…-fue lo primero que pense al interrumpir tan mágico momento, me aleje de ella sin pensarlo y ella estaba como decirlo impresionada tal vez seria la palabra

-lo siento yo solo venia a aviarle que la guardia termino-dijo Arthur realmente avergonzado

-no te preocupes-le dije sinceramente vi a tonks roja de vergüenza tal ves…con un inaudible adiós desapareció del lugar, yo le sonreí a Arthur y me fui del lugar, necesitaba pensar, no me había mirado, no había dicho nada talvez en estos momentos debería de estarse lamentando de lo que acababa de hacer de haber besado a alguien como yo…como una bestia como yo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
hola! como estan espero que bien! uff si que tarde verdad! espero que no me dejen de enviar sus reviews! en el anterior tuve poquitos...pero muy valiosos!, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mas! en verdad y bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos:

Nymphadora Tonks!

YoLa-TonKs!

NarA!

Nataa!

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y recuerden los personajes utilizados osn de Jk rowling excepto los que no sean conocidos esos son productos de mi imaginacion! jejeje bueno bueno nos leemos el sabado! dia que prometo actualizar besos abrazos ! y dejen sus reviews

atte:Cess


	9. Chapter 9

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**capitulo 9-de riesgos a besos-**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al parecer Nymphadora me odia desde que cometí la idiotez de besarla ella me esquiva desde aquel dia o simplemente son ilusiones mías aunque hay una que otra ocasión que la eh visto mirando, pero tal vez es solo mi imaginación que se le antoja una dulce sonrisa de Nymphadora, o tal vez solo este mirando a quej…digo Snape, y otro de mis dolorosos problemas son que no puedo dejar de observarle sus finos y delgados labios, sino fuera por sirius me hubiera metido en mas de un apuro…aunque me pregunto ¿como se puede llagar a querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo?...

"conciencia: tu no la quieres"

"y a ti quien te invito a la platica"

"conciencia: O sea Hello no hay necesidad que me inviten Vivo en ti!"

"o si se me olvidaba"

"conciencia: pero si a ti no se te olvida la cabeza solo por que la tienes pegada"

"ya déjame, además TU! Te tiene la culpa de lo que esta pasando"

"conciencia: claro ahora culpen a la conciencia no!"

"pues si, si hubieras hecho algo yo no habría besado a Nymphadora"

"conciencia: a ver Remus pensemos deacuerdo si yo hubiera querido hacer alto no crees que lo hubiera hecho, por algo soy tu conciencia no"

"pues si a eso me refiero pero tu no ayudas!"

"conciencia: a ver Remus, quien te ah salvado de todos tus problemas"

"Dumbledore"

"¬¬ conciencia: aparte!"

"a tu"

"conciencia: entonces llegamos a la conclusión de…"

"que tu querías que pasara"

"conciencia: exacto!!!! Si que eres lento para pensar"

-Remus¡¡REMUS!!-

-que pasa…-dije al parecer me volví a perder

-te decía que en dos dias llevaremos a los chicos a King Cross-

-ah!, esta bien-le conteste-un momento, dijiste llevaremos, Sirius sabes muy bien que no puedes salir de la casa

-y yo ya te dije que si voy a ir, Remus solo voy a ir a acompañara a Harry me necesita al igual que ti y lo sabes-

-pero si que eres más terco que una mula, auque Dumbledore no va a estar muy deacuerdo

-correré el riesgo-me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones, y yo suspire, es que es un cabezota cuando quiere

-es un riesgo que pienso correr, además que es la vida si riesgos

-no lo se bien-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-¡EXACTO! Eso es lo que necesitamos-me dijo sonriendo y levantándose de golpe

-¿que necesitamos?-le pregunte

-riesgos, anda ve por tu capa que nos vamos-me dijo mientras me paraba a jalones

-que a donde vamos-le dije entre excitado y nervioso

-a correr riesgos, Remus no hay tiempo, el tiempo es oros y no hay que desperdiciarlo!-me dijo alterado y con su brillo en los ojos

Suspire y Salí de la biblioteca de los Black, iría por mi capa y ver el tipo de riesgo que correería en compañía de mi fiel amigo…Sirius Black

* * *

* * *

-¡…PODRIAN HABERLE HECHO DA–O DE VERDAD¡IDIOTAS!-

-¡…MESTIZOS PODRIDOS MANCILLANDO LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!-

-¡te sientes bien Ginny-le pregunte pues había bajado un tramo de las escaleras de golpe, pues los baúles de los gemelos la habían golpeado

-si, aunque me duele mi cabeza-me contesto mientras se levantaba

-Ginny cariño como te sientes-le dijo molly mientras la llevaba a la cocina para curarla

-moony creo que será mejor que te adelantes por que esto es un caos total-me dijo Sirius mientras cerrábamos las cortinas del retrato de su madre

-deacuerdo entonces nos vemos después-le dije con un cerrar de ojos desaparecí del numero doce 

* * *

Los chicos acaban de desaparecer de nuestra vista y un perro negro caminaba con elegancia y arrogancia  
-ni como perro se te quita lo arrogante tío-le susurro Nymphadora y sirius solo le gruño y se alejo de ella

-como que se ofendió no-le dijo de manera casual

-al rato se le quita-me dijo sonriendo

-este Tonks, me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos…hablar unos minutos-le dije tranquilamente aunque por dentro me moría de nervios

-o si-me dijo parando de golpe estábamos cerca de un parque pues ya habíamos salido de la estación y los demás de la orden misteriosamente se habían esfumado

-este…yo bueno te quería pedir disculpas por…bueno, haberte besado…es que yo no quería, bueno si quería, pero bueno…es que si quería, pero no quería y yo…-sentía mis mejilla enrojecer ya parezco un adolescente y ella se estaba riendo de seguro pensara "menudo idiota" se acerca hasta mi y me pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios haciéndome callar

-tranquilo Remus, yo tambien quería besarte-me dijo con una sonrisa para acercarse a mi tomarme por el cuello y besarme

Vaya si que esta mujer sabe lo que tiene que hacer, besaba y tan bien, a no pero si de que besa, besa, juro que me siento entre la nubes lo único que puedo hacer es apretarla por la cintura con delicadeza y corresponderle

"conciencia: no te decía que tu no la quieras…la amas Remus la Amas"

* * *

hola como estan bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen susu reviews y los que no se han animado pues que lo hagan no les quitara mucho tiempo mas que unos minutitos y alos que me dejan mil gracias por ellos!!!! 

ahora si vamos a los agradecimientos: 

Nymphadora Tonks! 

Amelia Lupin!  
YoLa-TonKs! 

Nataa!  
bueno me ha preguntado que por que los sabados...la cosa es que ya entre a la escuela y me dejan mucha tarea apenas estoy en prepa 3er bimestre y bueno solo los sabado tengo tiempo para subir bueno espero que les guste este capi y me dejen sus tan valiosos Reviews!!! si en el cuadrito que dice GO!!! jejejeje!!!! 

atte: cess


	10. Chapter 10

**hola!!! como han estado pues aqui ya regrese despues de tanto tiempo, lo que pasa es que en realidad no habia tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir por eso tarde tanto! es que la escuela y otras actividades extra-escolares me impiden teclear ¬¬... pero ya esta aqui el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten..siento que algo le falto pero no se que...tal vez en un review me puedan decir!! les agradecere rapidito a : Nymphadora Tonks y a YoLa-TonKs que leen esta historia y me dejan sus reviews con opiniones! va para ustedes y a los que no dejan de todas maneras gracias por leer! un beso**

**atte: cess**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**capitulo 10-Todo por ella-**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por que me pasa esto, solo a mi y nada mas que a mi, maldición por que ya nada puede ser como antes, la viuda era tan normal, sin color, sin alegría, sin ilusión, una vida que solo a mi me pertenecía, y ahora…nada, exacto ya nada me pertenece, todo ella lo tiene mi corazón, mi ser y solo vivo ahora para amarte, pero esto no puede ser…por que yo soy un ser peligroso, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes…pero no la verdad es que las cosas son asi…diablos es que es imposible no lograr que uno se enamore de ella…y tengo que decir que yo si me enamore, de su forma de ser, de su alegría, de su voz tan dulce y ala vez tan fuerte…es una mujer excepcional, pero para mi solo puede ser una chiquilla, eso es lo que es una chiquilla la cual esta involucrada con migo, eso es lo que es…pero ojala no fuera asi, por que es tan dulce…y no se es una manera tan especial que yo veo en ella y tengo que decir que es la música en mi…si eso es, es la música en mi…una música sensible, especial, tierna, cariñosa, alegre, y tal especial, una música única y maravillosa, tan especial y tan maravillosa, una música que es imposible de olvidar…por que Nymphadora Tonks es algo que muy difícilmente voy a poder olvidar…quien lo diría yo enamorado a los 37 años..Por dios

"conciencia: que cursi te estas volviendo lunático"

"no soy cursi!!!"

"conciencia y yo soy la madre teresa de Calcuta no inventes…claro que eres cursi Lupin"

"no soy cursi"

"conciencia: si lo eres!!"

"no importa es TU culpa"

"conciencia: Mi culpa, por que mi culpa"

"si es tu culpa por ti me fije en ella!!"

"conciencia: entonces eh creado a un mounstro noooooooooo!!!"

"hoy si que estas dramática eh!"

"conciencia: YO NO SOY DRAMATICA"

"si tu no eres dramática y no soy cursi"

"esta bien, tal vez soy un poquitito dramática"

"claro, como digas"

-Remus- su voz se oyó detrás de la puerta

-pasa Tonks-le dije mientras terminaba de acomodar los calcetines

Ella entro al cuarto con una sonrisa, se acerco a mi me rodeo con su delgados y finos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sonrió

"conciencia: cof…cof…cursi…cof…cof"

-hola-me dijo sonriéndome

-hola-le conteste y ella frunció el ceño

-hoy tuviste un mal dia-me pregunto

-no, por que-le dije

-no se te veo muy callado-

-no se si te has dado cuenta pero, normalmente soy muy callado- ella suspiro con cansancio, acerco su rostro mas hacia mi y con una sonrisa juguetona comenzó a rozar mis labios…

-con migo, no, Remus-me dijo rozando sus labios logrando hacer que yo pierda mi coherencia y mi conciencia de lo que debo y no debo hacer

"conciencia: por un demonio bésala"

-pero tu eres diferente-le dije

Ella sonrió más y rozaba más sus labios con los míos, sin tocarlos bien y eso realmente me volvía loco

-seguro-me susurro

-si-le conteste

Ella termino con el castigo que me ejercía, juntando sus labios con los míos, sus labios, tan dulces y delgados…como me conoce tambien sin saber todo de mi, conoce cada cosa, es como si nos conociéramos de otra vida

-vamos a salir hoy-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras giraba alegre en la habitación

-no puedo salir contigo Tonks-

Ella frunció el ceño en señal de descontento

-a que te refieres-

-Tonks, que piensas de lo que nos esta pasando-le dije sentándola en la cama y me hinque mirándola

-como que, que piensa, no se que es algo muy lindo y especial-me dijo acariciándome mi rostro

-Tonks, tu sabes lo que soy-le dije

-si un hombre maravilloso-me contesto con una sonrisa

-no, soy un mounstro-

-Entonces yo soy un fenómeno, por favor Remus, no empieces, con esos pensamientos estupidos e ilógicos-me dijo molesta

-no son pensamientos estupidos- le contesto

-a no, a parte de estupidos, son infantiles-me reprendió

-Tonks, aparte soy mucho mayor que tu-

-para el amor no hay edades-

-si lo hay-

-no, no la hay, ninguna edad, no existe-

-soy pobre-

-me da igual la clase social, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-

-te estas dando cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo-

-si, no me importa, ni la edad, ni tus estados económicos, ni tu "problema", como tu lo llamas, solo me importa estar contigo-

-pero yo no quiero atarte a mi, no lo entiendes, yo solo voy a estorbarte-le dije

-demonios Remus, si no fueras tan terco!-me dijo Tonks-saldremos, si o no?

-no-

-muy bien Remus-me dijo furiosa, se dio la media vuelta y  
salio de mi habitación, frustrado me tire de espaldas en la cama  
"conciencia: no hay duda te caíste de chico"

" me caí?"

"conciencia: si te caíste y por animal"

"me caí, como o que!"

"conciencia: entonces dime por que eres tan idiota Remus!"

"se nota que me amas"

"conciencia: y que esperas"

"que espero de que"

"conciencia: todo te lo tengo que decir!!"  
"…"

"conciencia: Remus"

"…"

"conciencia: Remus!"

"…."

"conciencia: REMUS!!!!!!!!!!"

"…"

"conciencia¡¡¡REMUS LUPIN!!!"

"mande"

"conciencia: que, que demonios esperas"

"Para que"

"conciencia: si que tu eres lento para todo"

"yo no soy lento!"

"conciencia: re-lento"

"oye!!"

"conciencia: da igual te quieres apurar"

"a que?"

"conciencia: no te digo ¬¬…ve Por ella animal que  
esperas!"

"no voy a ir por nadie"

"cociencia:POR UN CARAJO VAS POR ELLA, POR QUE TE LO  
ORDENA LA COCIENCIA!!"

"OK"

"conciencia: muy bien Remus, ese es mi chico"

"¬¬…"

Con un suspiro de cansancio me levante, sin muchas ganas, sabia que no lo tenia que hacer, pero mas que nada era algo necesario, como una dosis de chocolate pero que iba a decirle "sabes, si ahora si salgamos", me iba a mandar directito a freír tostadas, pero el que persevera alcanza, y el que no alcanza, por lo menos lo intenta…  
Y ahi estaba ella sentada en un sillón mirando a un punto desconocido en la chimenea, estaba mirando sin mirara, sumida en sus pensamientos, y yo… me acerque sigilosamente…como un lobo acechando a su presa…esperando el momento oportuno para atacar…

-que quieres Remus- y me ataque había fallado una vez mas

-deseo hablar contigo-le dije esperando su negación

-si esto no es hablar entonces que demonios estamos haciendo?-me dijo molesta

-lo lamento-

-que lamentas, no tienes nada que lamentar, total aquí la única idiota que habla y ruega co mo una mendiga soy yo  
no tu-

-no eres ninguna mendiga-

-ah, no pues parece-

-por que-

-por que yo soy la que siempre tiene que estar rogándote, siempre soy yo! Y sabes esto me molesta! Por que tu no eres capaz de olvidarte de tus problemas e intentar ser feliz!-

-no puedo ser feliz!-

-por que no lo quieres ser Remus-

-ok, pues demuéstrame a ser feliz-le pedí, ella sonrió

-es lo que eh estado intentando-me conteste se acerco a mi y unió sus labios a los míos en un dulce beso

-vamos-me dijo sonriéndome para jalarme y salir de la mansión de Sirius…

Las horas pasaban, salimos caminando, pasamos por, por que, donde ella giraba alegremente y daba brincos por el lugar, por tiendas, llenas de dulces y cosas, por museos, plazas, me mostró un lugar donde al parecer tomaban algo llamado fotografías las cuales no tenian movimiento donde se tomo una con migo regalándomela, paseamos por paisajes diferentes todos llenos de vida como ella…alegres y hermosos, como ella…  
´  
-tengo hambre-me dijo sentándose frente un restaurante

-entremos a cenar-le propuse

-de acuerdo sonrió feliz, mientras me jalaba  
La música era alegre, gente cantando y meseros sirviendo

-sabes que es esto-me pregunto

-un restaurante-le conteste

-si pero se llama karaoke-

-kara…que?-

- aquí la gente canta-me dijo-si te ponen una música y tu cantas la cancion en aquella pantalla te aparece las letras-me dijo mostrándome una pantalla donde una pareja cantaba a alegré y sonriente

-asi y que hay que hacer-le pregunte

-simple, cantar-

-A que bien-

-sabes, tengo ganas de cantar-me dijo sonriente y sin esperar a que le contestara yo ya me encontraba en el escenario

-Tonks yo no canto-le dije mirando al "publico"

-si lo heces-me dijo sonriente

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

Después de cantar los aplausos se dieron en el lugar y vi a Nymphadora con el más hermoso brillo en los ojos que jamás pudiera imaginar…tal ves después de todo cantar por ella y con ella asi si valía la pena…


	11. Chapter 11

¡¡ Hola como están !! Espero que bien, y bueno tambien espero recibir sus criticas de este capitulo, las cuales las esperare con muchas ansias, bueno, pues…a los que me preguntaron si a Remus le gusta HSM!, creo que no, nose, simplemente la cancion le gusta a la autora y como le gusta a la autora, pues el pobre de Remus sufre las consecuencias, si lo se puedo ser muy mala en ocasiones…pero bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, al igual que espero recibir sus reviews, los cuales serán contestados en cuanto tenga un tiempo!! Bueno chicas pues me despido de ustedes y gracias por leer!

Por cierto los agradecimientos son pata Nataa, YoLa-TonKs, y Nymphadora Tonks para Dejar sus comentarios!!!, bueno pues ahora si bye y lamento la tardanza!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Quién es ella?

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

La noche era oscura, una sombra se movia alrededor de los lugares, una capucha cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, miraba a sus alrededores con rapidez y agilidad, un aire de nerviosismo se sentía alrededores, las gotas corría con rapidez, mojándola de pies a cabeza, se paro debajo de un techado justamente cuando un rayo cayo iluminando el lugar por completo, dio un leve salto por la sorpresa que la causo, y siguio en su caminata sin importare cuanto se mojara, ya que lo único que necesitaba era llegar a lugar en cuanto antes, por el momento era lo único que necesitaba…

Siguió caminando con rapidez y con temor, pues al parecer la tormenta no le agradaba para nada, decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a correr, y asi siguió durante u buen rato mas hasta que se detuvo justamente frente a las sucias fachadas e los edificáoslos cuales no parecían nada acogedores, algunas tenian los cristales rotos y mugrientos, otros ventanales brillaban débilmente reflejando la luz de las farolas la pintura de muchas puertas estaban desgastada , junto a varios portales con la basura a montones.

Un trueno relampagueante cayo justo cuando una mano pálida alzo un papel para ver la dirección que rezaba…

"El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, esta ubicado en el numero 12 de Grimoulde Place en Londres"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y aquí estoy yo, ¿Qué hago?, pues nada mas ni menos que aguantando las burlas de mi querido Padfoot, ¿Que acaso le gusta hacerme sufrir?

-Exacto, como te atreviste a dejarme?, oh ya entiendo querías tu momento a solas con dora, pillin-me dijo sonriéndome con ganas

-Chistoso-le dije molesto, ya que no solo tuve que aguantar las duras criticas de mi adoradísima conciencia, no que acaso no le basta con eso...

-Oh, vamos Remusin, no me eh burlado lo suficiente-

-Ándale síguele, síguele-

-No, ya esta bien, te dejare de ofender, pero si sabes que te quiero-me dijo-Pero no te hagas ilusiones, que los hombres no son lo mió

Yo lo mire con una ceja enarcada, es que por que tenia que soltar sus comentarios de manera tan, tan rara…

"Conciencia: Tu eres raro

"Y aquí has llegado querida amiguita"

"Conciencia: No me has extrañado, yo se que si"

"Por cierto, ¿Donde andabas?

"Conciencia: Pues por ahí, ya sabes, necesitaba broncearme un rato"

"Y lo has conseguido"

"Conciencia: ¡no!"

"Mmm… ¡por que me dejaste hacer el ridículo el otro dia!

"Conciencia: No sabes que bien me la eh pasado"

"Tu pero no yo"

"Conciencia: Deberías de darme las gracias por haberlo hecho, ahora Nymphadora te da unas miradas llenas de amor"

"Sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser"

"Conciencia: Si puede, que tu no quieras es diferente"

"Estas jugando conmigo ¿no?"

"Conciencia: Bueno no vamos a empezar de nuevo o si, que tu seas un terco y un testarudo no es mi problema"

"¡No soy terco!"

"Conciencia: claro y yo se bailar"

"Y tampoco testarudo"

"Conciencia: Por favor Remus a quien quieres engañar a mi!, date cuenta de con quien estas hablando eh, con nada mas ni menos que la Conciencia Pérez, de acuerdo, asi que no importa piensa lo que se te de la gana, al fin y acabo yo te voy a demostrar que no es asi, queridísimo Lobito"

"Asi y como"

"Conciencia: A eso es fácil, pues nada mas ni nada menos que con…"

-Remus me escuchas-me dijo sirius mientras que me pasaba su mano

-En realidad no, pero que me decías

0-Que si hoy venia alguien de la orden-

-No, pero por que la pregunta-

-Escuche que tocaban-

-Pues que esperas, acércate a ver quien es-

Sirius bufo, pero sin embargo se acerco y no tardo mucho en abrir

Una mujer encapuchada se vio en el lugar, miraba al suelo, por lo que se podía observar, un rayo callo dándole un aspecto sombrío a la escena, la mujer estaba mojadísima, y ahí estaba parada, no tardo mucho en desmayarse

-Sirius que ocurrió-le pregunto alarmado, ya que el solo tuvo tiempo para sostenerla

-no lo se, a caído y bueno tu ya entiendes no-dijo alterado

-ay que meterla, que hacemos-le dije nervioso

-no se que hacer, Remus-me dijo exasperado

-métela, recuéstala no se, yo llamar al profesor-le dije nervioso mientras me daba la media vuelta y busca la manera de comunicarme con el profesor

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-me puedes repetir lo que ocurrió-pido el profesor, mientras 

-Pero si hombres tenian que ser, mira que esta bien que no supieran que hacer, pero esta vez si que se han pasado de brutos-y si, ahí tambien se encontraba mi hermosísimo Dora, ¿Que hacia? pues regañándonos

-Ya te dijimos que no sabíamos que hacer-se auto defendió mi buen amigo Sirius-además Lunático no, me dijo nada

-Sirius usa tu sentido común-lo regaño Tonks

-Ya, ya chicos, entonces solo llego y callo-

-si profesor asi es-

-Mmm…que raro-dijo mientras la observaba, tendremos que esperar hasta que recobre la conciencia y nos pueda decir quien la ah enviado

-Profesor como sabe que no e una espía-le pregunto Sirius

-Pues por que tenia el papel para entrar, y ya, además esta letra se me hace muy, muy parecida, no se habría que esperar hasta que recobre la memoria-nos dijo

Los tres dirigimos la mirada hacia el sofá, donde una mujer estaba recostada mientras Dora le Ponía trozos de tela mojadas con agua caliente, quien era ella, quien sabe, pero era muy hermosa, si tenia el cabello negro azabache, la piel blanca y si color, pues la tormenta le había afectada, era delgada y de unos tal vez veintitantos años, no parecía de una edad muy mayor, se veía joven, estaba delgada y de buen cuerpo.

-No se que opines Lunática pero esta hecha todo un Bom-Bom-me susurro sirius mientras posaba sus ojos en la chica


End file.
